herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Meltdown
Meltdown is a mentally deranged Robot and one of Von Nebula's villainous servants. Biography Since his creation, Meltdown became one of the most destructive robots alive. In his crime spree, he destroyed a major city, sabotaged an iridium mine, and committed numerous thefts and assaults. Because of these delinquencies, Von Nebula recruited Meltdown into his army of criminals. After Corroder reported to Von Nebula his actions at the future site of Penitentiary 1331 on Tantalus 5, Meltdown was given a mission to infect Preston Stormer with nanobots that could overrun Robot and Heroes' systems. Meltdown traveled to Mekron City, in the Mekronite Planetoid Belt, and corrupted an old friend of Stormer's, Chief Drax. When Stormer, along with William Furno, Natalie Breez, and Mark Surge, subdued Drax, Meltdown entered the scene by crashing through a skylight overhead. He fired several radioactive sludge bolts, with one of these aimed for Furno, only to have Stormer to predictably step in front of the Rookie Hero and take the hit. Having accomplished his goal of corrupting Stormer, Meltdown proceeded to grapple out of the scene. Meltdown and the rest of Von Nebula's gang raided the Deltari Quadrant, stealing their entire stock of palomino diamonds. He reappeared in New Stellac City along with XPlode, Corroder, and Thunder to battle the Alpha 1 Team. However, the Heroes used Particle Separators to scatter their atoms and evade their attacks. Eventually running out of ammo, Meltdown and Thunder were quickly stunned by the heroes. Stringer and Bulk then wrapped a piece of metal around them, trapping the villains. Meltdown is currently in prison. Breakout Some months later, Voltix and Black Phantom created a black hole using Von Nebula's black hole staff. Meltdown spun Mark Surge and flung him through the air before escaping. He is still on the loose. Personality Meltdown is Von Nebula's most destructive servant, due to the fact that he's insane. He is a genius when it comes to radioactivity, and has hijacked, stolen, even destroyed an entire city before joining Von Nebula. Like his leader, he is very committed to seeing Hero Factory destroyed. He delights in firing blasts of toxic waste and watching his enemies wither. Appearance Meltdown's armor is yellow and black, with capsules on his shoulders for carrying toxic waste to fire at opponents. He also has a single red eye. Weapons Meltdown was armed with a Radioactive Sludge Shooter which was adjusted with a modified Meteor Blaster. He also carried a whip, which could also shoot sludge. Both of these weapons were held in pincer-like claws. Quotes Set Information Meltdown was released as one of the four “small boxed” villain Hero Factory sets from August 2010. His set number was 7148, and contained 50 pieces. A sticker sheet was included, which was intended to be placed onto certain parts of the set. Trivia *Meltdown is voiced by Joel Swetow in Rise of the Rookies. *He is the first (and only) character that has spoken in another human language (he said goodbye in French). * He is one of the two Hero Factory characters to have one eye, the other being XT4. * He is one out of two villains to have a whip, the other being Voltix. * He is one out of four villains to use a type of toxin, the other three being Corroder, Toxic Reapa, and Splitface. Appearances .]] *''Core Crisis'' (First Appearance) *''The Enemy Within'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Breakout, part 1'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery External Links *Meltdown Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Hero Factory Villain List *Meltdown's Bio de:Meltdown Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:2010 Category:LEGO Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Summer Set Category:Toxic villain Category:Game characters Category:Main Enemies Category:Von Nebula's Group